


Ракушка

by REDBIRBy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Blood, Claiming Bites, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex, Intersex Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Merpeople, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Но затем он стал находить в песке раскрытые створки моллюсков, которыми часто лакомился, когда ему было лень охотиться на рыбу. Крупные, черные ракушки, которые буквально осаждали растущие вокруг острова водоросли, твердые снаружи и нежные внутри. Возможно, какая-то рыба позарилась на его сокровище?
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 19





	Ракушка

**Author's Note:**

> Важно! В тексте очень вскользь упоминается изнасилование и возможный мпрег.
> 
> Более подробно про русалок этого АУ можно почитать в заметках после текста.

Запах крови. Это было первое, что насторожило Коннора, сказало, что что-то не так, что его мир изменился. Но тогда он совершенно не придал этому значения, ведь океан — опасное место, в котором нет места слабым. Кровь была далеко, а сам он — в безопасности, и ничего больше не волновало его сердце. Но затем он стал находить в песке раскрытые створки моллюсков, которыми часто лакомился, когда ему было лень охотиться на рыбу. Крупные, черные ракушки, которые буквально осаждали растущие вокруг острова водоросли, твердые снаружи и нежные внутри. Возможно, какая-то рыба позарилась на его сокровище? Ведь Коннор никогда не бросал остатки своего обеда просто так, остерегаясь нежеланного внимания. И возможно не зря, потому что третьим, и самым большим тревожным знамением стали следы на песке: еще несмытые шальной водой следы больших ладоней и глубокая волнистая рытвина, словно огромный морской змей покинул свои холодные владения. Едва завидев их, Коннор позорно сбежал в свой грот, чувствуя как стремиться вырваться из груди сердце. Его прекрасный уединенный мир перестал быть безопасным.

Два дня. Он выдержал всего два дня, прежде чем гонимый голодом и желанием увидеть солнце, Коннор покинул каменные стены своего дома. Он вышел на берег, на коем уже можно было разглядеть лишь слабые следы чужого присутствия. Вода и ветер постарались стереть все лишнее с белоснежного горячего песка, но неясная тревога заставляла оглядываться и ступать осторожно, как бы раскаленные песчинки не ранили нежные стопы. И не зря, потому что стоило Коннору осторожно выглянуть из-за дерева на свое любимое пресное озеро, купающееся в лучах солнца, как он заметил пришельца. Прямо на его любимом камне развалился мужчина, сложив крепкие руки под головой, и свернув в прозрачной воде все два с половиной роста своего блестящего черно-белого хвоста. Он медленно дышал, плотно сжав жабры, и казался неожиданно слабым, несмотря на мощную фигуру и множественные шрамы, что говорили о его жизни скитальца и победителя. Обветренным. Красным он беспощадного солнца. Умирающим.

С большим осознанием Коннор прижался к грубой коре, закусывая нижнюю губу непривычно тупыми зубами. От него сейчас зависела чужая жизнь. Неизвестно, что сломило русала перед ним, но он очевидно нуждался в помощи, и Коннор… Сомневался. Все его инстинкты, весь его опыт кричал, что это опасно. Что чужак должен умереть и послужить ему хорошим сытным обедом. Но другая сторона жалела. И желала. Ведь с тех пор, как Коннор достиг четырнадцати циклов и покинул родные воды — он был один. Жил один, охотился один, спал один, развлекая себя ракушками и попыткой поймать одну из белых крикливых птиц, что садились иногда на воду у берега. Сколько циклов уже прошло? Десять? Больше?

Втянув шумно воздух, Коннор оторвался от своей опоры и защиты. Чужак никак не отреагировал на звук шагов, но касание — касание холодных ладоней к горячей и неправильно сухой коже заставило его зашипеть, застонать слабо, и больше ничего. Настолько ослаб. С беспокойством в груди, Коннор подхватил его под руки и уперся пятками, затягивая полностью в воду. Как и пристало русалу, с головой и на самую глубину. Собственное тело к тому моменту сбросило текущие через кровь чары, помогая плыть быстрее и дышать полной грудью, прогоняя через жабры сладкую пресную воду. Уложив на песок, осторожно, на бок, стараясь не замять спинной плавник, Коннор огладил пальцами мощную грудь и плоский живот, исследуя карту серебристых шрамов, пока пальцы не почувствовали переход от кожи до гладкой чешуи. На торсе не было ран, но стоило втянуть посильнее воду, чувствуя кровь на языке, получше присмотреться к хвосту, как среди чешуи показалась страшная рана, которую мог оставить только иззубренный человеческий гарпун. Охотились они на чужака, или чужак охотился на корабли — с его хвостом можно было легко потопить даже двухмачтовый корабль, ударь его дно посильнее несколько раз, — было неважно. Важно было то, что в какой-то момент Калипсо сыграла с чужаком злую шутку, и теперь Коннор за нее расплачивался.

Оценив состояние раны, которая теперь лишь немного кровила, Коннор выдохнул целое облако пузырьков и взмахнул своим хвостом, заметая тонкими плавниками озерное дно. Не эту ли кровь, он почувствовал в воде несколько дней назад? Если да, то хорошо, что их род был живучим, как глубинные морские каракатицы, и боялся по-настоящему только сам себя, да хитрых человеческих орудий, которые становились все изощреннее с каждым годом. Именно из-за них Коннор отказался от нежного человеческого мяса, решив, что лучше столкнуться один на один с акулой, чем стать обедом для слабых земных существ, осмелившихся покорить великий океан. Думая, Коннор не останавливал своего движения, срывая толстые полоски водорослей и закрывая ими сгоревшую кожу и открытую рану. Быстро-быстро, уверенными движениями, ведь пресная вода, какой сладкой бы она не казалась, какой безопасной, не была их родным домом и не могла помочь. Предстояла тяжелая работа, и нужно было хотя бы не навредить чужаку больше. Хоть бы он потом не навредил самому Коннору: такие скитальцы редко, но все же заплывали в его территорию, обжираясь жирной рыбой, что водилась тут в изобилии, а потом уплывали, не найдя ничего интересного. Но если один из них улавливал даже самый кончик хвоста Коннора — происходила настоящая бойня. Ведь в их крови было унизить и завладеть, перевернуть на спину и оставить свое семя в более слабом противнике и уплыть, даже не удосужившись узнать, получилось ли продолжить свой род. Пока Коннор был молодым, он, балованный тем, что его родители были парой, доверчиво выходил навстречу чужакам, и ему просто повезло, что каждый раз был не тот тяжёлый и томный сезон. Затем он научился, и пусть его серая чешуя получила несколько собственных шрамов — он больше не переворачивался ни для кого на спину, даже если его умудрялись найти. Его территория была поистине его.

Только вот этот чужак был крупнее всех тех, с кем Коннор имел дело до этого, и он искренне сомневался в своей победе, окажись его решение неверным.

Поднять русала со дна озера и дотащить до океана оказалось настоящим испытанием. Коннору пришлось снова прибегнуть к чарам их народа, обменивая мощь хвоста на длинные и ровные ноги, и тащить тяжелого русала на своих плечах, едва не плача от того, какую боль приносил длительный контакт новорожденных ступней с земной поверхностью. О, милостивая Калипсо, что даровала им возможность выходить на берег без страха, и жестокая Калипсо, что заставила их расплачиваться за каждый шаг что они делали из ее материнских объятий. Но рано или поздно Коннор с облегчением сбросил свою ношу в розовую от заката прибрежную воду, и опустил в нее же горящие ноги, едва ли не плача от облегчения, издавая горлом нежные трели. Несмотря на прошедшее время, и весьма грубое обращение, чужак все еще был не в себе, а потому Коннор недолго наслаждался отдыхом. Совсем скоро, он снова подхватил свою ношу, и уже поплыл вместе с нею от берега, разгоняясь мощными ударами хвоста.

За густой подводный лес водорослей, но не пересекая границу кораллов, там где на острове возвышалась серая скала, уходя в океан — там лежал вход в подводный грот, который Коннор облюбовал как свой дом. Там, на гнездо из самых мягких водорослей и чистого песка, он уложил чужака, раной вверх. Сорвав тонкую пресноводную зелень, что и так почти вся слезла за их короткое путешествие, Коннор выхватил кусок собственного гнезда, разделяя растительный лоскут на две части, и закрывая рану по-новому, внутренней частью к обнаженному мясу. Удостоверившись, что дело сделано, Коннор снова покинул грот, намереваясь собрать побольше ракушек, и может поймать какую-то рыбину.

Как он и ожидал — именно голод привел чужака в чувство. Стоило рыбьей крови достичь его носа, как ожило голубое свечение хвоста, и раскрылись не менее голубые пронзительные глаза. Коннор напрягся, но проглотил кусок, что держал во рту. А затем, видя что тот не собирается нападать, оторвал большой кусок белого брюха — и протянул его своему гостю. Без единого слова, тот смерил Коннора подозрительным взглядом, а затем раскрыл рот, полный острых как иглы морского ежа зубы, и неожиданно осторожно и нежно взял угощение, проглатывая его одним махом. Воодушевленный тем, что ему не попытались откусить руку, Коннор продолжил кормить русала с руки, в перерывах откусывая себе более грубые части у костей. Разделив так обе пойманные рыбины, гость прикрыл глаза, выдыхая, а затем пробормотал коротко «Рик», прежде чем глубже зарылся в гнездо и снова уснул.

Рик. Хорошее имя. Короткое и сильное. Решив, что оно ему нравится, Коннор раскрыл первую ракушку.

Такой ритуал повторился ещё несколько раз, прежде чем Коннор сказал Рику свое имя, а тот ответил кротким «Спасибо», которое практически никогда не встречалось в речи их народа. Спать все эти дни приходилось на входе грота, но когда Рик наконец-то набрался достаточно сил, чтобы есть и даже плавать — он быстро оглядел убранство грота и поспешно освободил Коннору его место. Правда, ненадолго, потому что, глядя на то, как тот пытается найти себе место, с неприглядной раной и ожогами от солнца, Коннор не выдержал и пригласил его обратно в уютное зеленое гнездо. Не для того, он столько времени проводил меняя водоросли и очищая рану от возможного сора. Рик, благо, продолжил знать свое место, соблюдая почтительную дистанцию даже в гнезде, и стараясь не соприкасаться хвостами. Несколько раз правда Рик пытался щерить зубы на Коннора, но он не терпел подобного, и отвечал собственным оскалом и ярко-алым свечением на хвосте, чьи роскошные плавники добавляли внушительности, несмотря на малый размер.

Время шло, постепенно Рик креп и Коннор с сожалением ожидал времени, когда тот снова отправиться в свои странствия. Страха уже не было. Разве что, Коннор боялся, что тот снова притащит целую акулу и положит перед его носом, с каким-то странным и гордым видом ожидая когда он проснется. В остальном, Рик вел себя как ласковый гость, слушая ворчанием Коннора и отвечая на все его вопросы, рассказывая о других частях океана, островах, и даже прибрежных людских городах. Он не спорил, не пытался ни атаковать, ни перевернуть на спину, и даже акула в итоге насыщала бездонный живот Коннора несколько дней подряд. Вдвоем охотиться было куда легче, и им даже получилось поймать и съесть одну из белых птиц, а случайно заплывший чужак быстро сбежал, завидев двух русалов одновременно. Коннор знал, что ему не стоило привыкать к такому блаженству, но он все равно привык, и теперь был уверен, что очень будет грустить за Риком, когда придет время расстаться.

Только Рик не уплывал. Даже когда его кожа снова стала белой, как морское дно, а рана на хвосте зарубцевалась толстым лысым шрамом, Рик продолжал спать в гнезде Коннора, охотиться с ним, и исследовать ничем не отмеченные границы территории. Если он и уплывал, то Коннор не успевал опомниться, как Рик снова был рядом, неся в руках какой-то подарок: то красивую ракушку, то забавную людскую вещицу с разбившегося о дальние скалы корабля, то акульи зубы, то пучки вкусных ракушек. Чувствуя каждый раз восторг, уже Коннор говорил Рику спасибо, и находил подаркам их правильное место, будь оно украшением на стене, или обедом в животе. А однажды, вместо того, чтобы принести подарок к Коннору, Рик взял Коннора и показал ему зелёные от водорослей обломки корабля, показывая и рассказывая как люди управляют такой нелепой вещью. Рик вообще много знал о людях, наблюдая за ними издалека, даже если эта странная любовь и стала причиной его близкой встречи с вечными объятиями Калипсо.

Еще они играли, догоняя друг друга у самого морского дна, словно дети, распугивая всех рыб в округе. Плыли проблесками серого, белого и черного, полного точек синего сияния, забывшись и просто наслаждаясь. И именно после одной такой игры, Коннор наконец-то принял все осторожные ухаживания Рика. Потому что даже если большинство из скитальцев были отвратны Коннору, именно этот оказался достаточно образованным чтобы знать этикет образования пары. И именно этот захотел остаться с ним, у этого одинокого острова, в маленьком уютном гроте, и ради этого был готов сразиться хоть со всеми акулами океана.

Тогда, Коннор устало плыл немного впереди, улыбаясь широко после их гонок и постоянных попыток поймать друг друга. Рик же плыл сзади, делая вид, что догоняет, хотя по правде ему достаточно было одного сильного движения хвоста, чтобы обогнать Коннора. И пусть до того времени цикла было ещё далеко, Коннор немного наклонился на бок, старательно не оглядываясь, чтобы не видеть реакцию Рика. Ведь этого и не надо было: он ее почувствовал. Легкий толчок со стороны, и Коннор перевернулся на спину, обнажая самые слабые и уязвимые свои места, постепенно спускаясь ко дну. И словно уже не раз проделав этот танец, Рик схватил запястья Коннора, сжимая их когтями — только хваткой настолько легкой, настолько другой от той, что обычно делал победитель над слабым, что Коннор мог в любой момент освободиться и сбежать, стоило ему захотеть. Но он не хотел, и с трепетом принял на себе вес Рика, чувствуя как трется друг о друга их кожа и чешуя. Принял и ласковый укус, подбородком, шеей, подставляясь и доверяя Рику, как раньше Рик доверился ему. Он укусил в ответ, легко прихватывая кожу зубами, когда мощный хвост Рика обвился вокруг его собственного, вздымая песок и теперь уже совершенно реально лишая возможности так просто сбежать. Чувствуя, как по телу прошла горячая волна, Коннор выдохнул и выгнулся в хватке Рика, призывающее прижимаясь к нему. Того не пришлось приглашать дважды: отпустив руки Коннора, Рик обвил его плечи, укусил уже ощутимо за шею, и вжался всем весом, потерся раз, другой, возбуждая сильнее, заставляя тело подчиниться самым низшим инстинктам.

На хвосте Коннора раскрылась скрытая щель, почти под самым низом живота, выпуская длинный тонкий член. Это почти забытое ощущение заставило Коннора вздрогнуть и вцепиться когтями в плечи Рика, оставляя тонкие полосы. Едва запахло кровью, но так близко от своего грота они были в полной безопасности от акул — и такое дополнение только возбудило Коннора сильнее. Рик куснул его в ответ, вздымая спинной плавник, а затем немного приподнялся, примериваясь, притираясь к едва видимому входу у основания члена. Наконец-то толкнулся, раздвигая нежные узкие стенки, наполняя и овладевая, портя Коннора для кого-либо еще. Один удар сердца. Второй, полный горячего единения. А затем Рик выгнулся волной, и Коннор распахнул рот в немом удовольствии и выгнулся в ответ.

Они медленно изгибались, терлись, скользили чешуей по чешуе, обмениваясь укусами и неглубокими царапинами, сгорая от удовольствия, словно под беспощадными лучами солнца. Еще и ещё, вздымая плавники, выпуская на волю низкие, вибрирующие в воде стоны, раскрывая рты и стараясь получить больше кислорода, больше друг друга. И когда стало слишком хорошо, когда Коннор был уже не в силах контролировать свои метания под Риком, когда тому пришлось действительно прижать его к песку, удерживая под собой — Коннор нашел его плечо и укусил изо всех, пробивая кожу и окрашивая воду вокруг них густой кровью. Сам почувствовал острую боль в шее, прежде чем все омыло удовольствие. На единый миг все перестало существовать, кроме наслаждения, металлического вкуса на языке, и крепкого тела в объятиях, такого живого и любимого.

Наконец-то Коннор обмяк, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, чувствуя как Рик наоборот крепче сжал руки и кольца своего хвоста, продолжая держать и наполнять толчками горячего семени. Укус на шее болел, но даже эта боль была сладкой, напоминая о том, что теперь они связаны и Рик больше никогда не будет чужаком в этих водах. И что Коннор теперь никогда в жизни не будет одинок.

Через несколько минут расслабился и Рик, ослабляя захват и пряча свой член обратно. Его семя осталось внутри, и пробудет там ещё какое-то время. Без толку, ведь то того времени цикла оставалось еще несколько добрых лун. Но Коннор был уверен, что придет то время, и он снова перевернется для Рика на спину, и уже тогда их любовь возьмет корень, сделает его тяжелым и неповоротливым от новой жизни.

А пока они отдыхали на песочном дне, сплетая вместе хвосты и пальцы, обмениваясь нежными укусами, и впереди их ждало еще много ласковых дней.

**Author's Note:**

> Калипсо в этом мире — богиня морей и океанов, непредсказуемая и опасная, но благосклонная к тем, кто уважает ее силу.
> 
> По легенде, русалки когда-то были людьми, жителям прибрежного города, чье имя затерялось во времени. Они почитали Калипсо и приносили ей жертвы, устраивали праздники в ее честь. Но однажды с чужой земли пришло войско и захватило мирный город, сбрасывая пленных с утеса прямо в океанскую пену, объявив их еретиками. Приняв души этих людей, их боль, Калипсо обратило их в человекоядных морских чудовищ, русалок и русалов, и великой волной смыла горящий город вместе с вражеским войском. Она же даровала своим новым детям возможность вновь обретать человеческий облик по желанию, но каждый шаг всегда должен напоминать им о том, что они принадлежат ей. Последняя часть легенды больше известна среди русалок, и крайне редко встречается среди людей.
> 
> В биологическом смысле, русалки и русалки — гермафродиты, и отличаются только тем, что «женский» фенотип предпочитает селиться в материковых местах близких к людям и использовать свой внешний вид для приманивания жертвы. «Мужской» фенотип селится вблизи островов или кочует, и использует свои более крупные и обтекаемые формы для охоты на небольшие суда. Один из таких русалов дорос до огромных размеров хвоста, и топил даже большие корабли, за что в народе прослыл морским змеем и Алой Смертью.
> 
> В последнее время и те и другие чаще питаются рыбой, птицами и ракушками, чтобы избегать встречи с опасными русалоловами.


End file.
